Fight or Flight
by ATeamFace105
Summary: What if Steve Rogers had a daughter? A daughter who was hurting? A daughter who now the Earth's final hope against evil. Please dont sue .
1. The end of the past

My new story. I dont see many captain america stories so I thought I write one. Loki story is in progress and the House MD one is almost finished. ENJOY :)

o.o

She had being trapped for as long as she can remember. In that dark room with no light, she felt like how animals feel in a zoo. Her eyes remained closed. The darkness never bothered her. She felt like it was her true place on earth to be shrouded in darkness. The door that remained locked on the other side began to open. Her eyes opened to see a person standing there.

"Get up whore." The person bellowed. The same abuse by the same people. The young blonde stood up walking slowly to the light. As soon as she walked through the frame the man behind her grabbed her hair and pulled her down the stairs. "You think that's this is enough." He screamed as he threw her on the floor. He dangled the money in front of her face. "If you live in this house you produce more than this." He threw the money down at her. As she began to stand up. Her assulter began to undo his belt. "You will get up when I say you can."

Whip.

His belt hit her frail body. She fell back down as the whipping continued until the sun began to rise, not flinching or showing any pain.

She waiting until her so called father had passed out from drinking. She walked up to the bathroom where she took a shower. This was a luxury for her. The blood dripped off her shoulders and went down the drain. She got dressed and dried her hair before walking downstairs. She saw a lot of cash on the table where he had passed out. She grabbed her bag and walked slowly to the table to take all the money. She will not be returning here ever again. She grabbed what she could and ran out the door. For a girl who was beaten each day and raped every other week, she was tough. She missed her foster mother Lucy. She was a kind woman who loved children. Her husband John not so much. Sure he went along with it until she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. The family were broke and Elizabeth was forced to provide. Her bright and bold nature made her a good candidate for numerous jobs. When Lucy had passed, John had began to become violent. He was drinking all the time and taking drugs. Taking out his anger frequently on Lizzie. The beatings became her life at home. Even speaking to her friends was a smack around the face.

As she walked around the cold streets of New York. Walking to the cemetery where Lucy was buried. She had a small grave underneath the cherry blossom tree. The blossoms had fell on her grave. Covering it with beautiful pink petals. Elizabeth stood there for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

"Lucy. I miss you each day. Why did you have to leave? I miss you. I know I was never yours biologically but you were the closest thing to a mother I had." The tears flooded down her cheeks. All the pain from HIM made her take an emotional wreck. She heard some footsteps behind her. She glanced up as she grabbed the knife from her jeans. Jumping up to attack her watcher . He was a man in his middle 20's. Blonde hair which was combed over at the front with very beautiful blue eyes. Tall and well built. He was wearing a leather jacket with trousers and a chequered top with brown boots. He had grabbed her wrist before the knife had touched him.

"Lucky there." He said. As he released her arm. Lizzie put the knife back into her jeans.

"Why did you creep up on me?In this city not the best to creep up on strangers." She asked.

"I was wondering if you were OK.?" He replied. A gentle smile grazed his face.

"I am fine thanks."She spat, wiping her tears away from her face. She looked over the man's shoulders as John's car pulled up with a furious him in it. "You might need to get out of here."

"Why?" The man asked.

"This." She pointed at the raging adult that was charging at them.

"YOU LITTLE THIEVING BITCH!"He ran up and punched her making her fall down to the wet grass. "Give me my money."

"No its mine. Not yours. All these years I worked my ass off for you and all I get is beatings because you cant control your god damn temper." He raised his fist to her before her stalker stepped in the way before John could make the blow.

"No way to treat a lady buddy."

"Beat it son. No need to get involved."

"Oh there is. I hate bullies and you sir are one evil bully. Now get lost and don't come near her again." He pushed her back to the ground. "Now leave." With that John ran back to his car before speeding off. Lizzie stood there in shock. No one had ever stood up for her before. She was in awe at the man who was her saviour.

"Thanks." She said picking herself up off the ground and brushing herself off. "Hey. I am sorry for pulling the knife out on you. After what you saw I still dont trust many people."

"I am Steve." He said offering his hand.

"Elizabeth." She took out her hand and shook Steve's.

"Nice too meet you." He said. "Oh you need to get yourself cleaned up." Lizzie looked down at her clothes which were all muddy from when she fell on the ground. "Come on my place ain't that far." He took off his jacket as he placed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, but you dont need too."

"But I insist. I would not be a true gentlemen if I didnt help you out." With that they walked back to her hero's place.

OoOoOoOoOoOOo

what ya think? BIG BIG THANKS TO MY LOVELY FRIEND LaughingLadybug CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES HEHE


	2. The beginning of the Future

OH MY GOD. Thanks for the all the lovely reviews and story alerts thanks a bundle.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Lizzie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror in Steve's bathroom. She stood there in her bra and shorts looking at her body. She picked up a cloth and began to clean the wounds before wrapping them in a bandage. The scars, cuts, and bruises were as clear as day. She looked down at the sink as the basin began to fill up with water. Her reflection bobbing around as the drips hit the surface.

_'You know girl you could have killed him. Why did you let him do this do you?' _She said in her mind. If she wanted to kill John she could have, but there was something holding her back. Something more stronger than her. Something that was saying taking his life will not make her feel better about her own. She picked up her tank top and put it on before splashing her face with warm water. She walked out the bathroom to find Steve sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Here I made you some coffee and some food." He exclaimed passing her a bowl of soup. Manners went outside the window because Lizzie woofed it down.

"Thanks for letting me say here."

"What's going to happen to you anyway?" He asked as she began to

"Well I got enough to go to China." she answered. Wiping her mouth.

"China? Why there?" He wondered as he placed the plates into the sink.

"This might be stupid but I seriously don't know why I need to go but there is something that is bugging me about something. Almost memories or Deja vu."

"Odd. If you don't mind me asking Lizzie. How come John abused you? Lizzie sighed at the question.

Lizzie sighed at the question. "I think when they lost their first born daughter they tried to move on but Lucy could not. Lucy told me when their original daughter, Sophie died John went all depressed. Can you imagine baring a child for nine months and when that child is born it is snatched away like that." She exclaimed snapping her fingers.

"Lucy found me in an alley way beaten and bruised. When John saw me I can remember sitting on the stairs while they were yelling at each other. John said stuff like you need to move on from Sophie and that I was never going to replace her . That kind of stuff. She put in a huge effort to try and find my biological parents but it was almost I was not even born or existed. I have no memories of what happened before she found me She began to rub the green stone." Lizzie took a huge breath in and continued. John I think felt that I should not be living in his house. He wanted his daughter back. Not some stray as he called me.

"I have one key though about my past." She pulled out a small green necklace with a print of a white dragon in the stone. "This was around my neck when Lucy found me. It a symbol for a mountain range in the Yunnan Province of China. For what Lucy told me the symbol on my necklace means Jade Dragon. Maybe this mountain might have the answers that I have been searching for." She explained. Steve nodded as she explained her story."You are going to think of me stupid to go that far to find answers that might not even be there." She laughed.

Steve smiled."Its a very odd story to tell Lizzie. But if you feel that these mountains in China have the answer then follow your gut and do it." Lizzie looked at Steve with her blue eyes. They sat there talking about random things until late hours of the night.

"Well its late you can take my bed." He said pointing to the door on the left.

"Steve I cant take your bed. You have done so much for me already." She said with guilt in her voice.

"Please Lizzie I would not be a true gentleman if I didn't offer you my bed." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She leaned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking into the bedroom.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

_Lizzie stood in a temple with Jade floors and candles. She heard a baby cry. She walked over to the noise to see a little girl with white hair in a old blanket._

"_Shhhhhh. Its OK. No one will hurt you." She said trying to calm the baby down but it kept crying. Lizzie looked around to see if the mother was still around._

_Not a noise._

_Not a person._

_Nothing._

_It was just her and this baby. Nobody was there to help it. Lizzie looked into the dark shadows. She felt like something was watching her._

"_Who's there." She shouted. Holding the baby closer. Out of the shadows came two red eyes._

"_Hush now child. No one will hurt you." A voice said. A voice so soft the baby began to quiet down. The baby then began to quieten before turning into blossom petals._

"_What have you done to her?" She yelled at the shadow._

"_Nothing. She was nothing more than a shell to show you something." The voice answered._

"_Show me what exactly." She asked._

"_Time will show you soon enough." With that the eyes began to disappear back into the shadows. "Elizabeth. The voice whispered. Dear sweet Elizabeth. Come dear child. Come we have so much to discuss."_

"_Who are you?" Lizzie. With that a light blinded Lizzie before the ground gave way making her fall to the ground._

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth shot up. Her body was shaking and dripping with sweat. She looked at the time time. 4am. She got out of bed before having a quick shower. Before leaving she quickly glanced at Steve who was still passed out on the couch. She wrote a quick note.

She then grabbed her bag before leaving the apartment. She walked out onto the street and hailing a cab to take her JFK airport. She watched as the city she grew in left her for the final time.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Steve woke up after the flashbacks ruined his sleep. He looked around his apartment. Something did not feel right. He walked to the bedroom to see if Lizzie was up but all her found was a empty bed. He walked to the kitchen where he saw a small piece of paper on the worktop.

_**Dear Steve,**_

_**Thanks for saving me. You have shown me nothing but kindness I can not thank you enough. Please take this money as a token of my gratitude. The world needs more men like you.**_

_**Love Lizzie. x.**_

With that letter Steve for the first time in 70 years smiled. This girl was something special. Something special and something not right about here. Something like they had already met in a past life. Steve shrugged the thought off before walking off the gym.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Lizzie sat in her seat looking outside the plane window. She was gone from John and the abuse but she felt like she was missing something. Was it Steve? Steve was a true gentlemen but there was something strange with him. With all the people she had meet and been with she had never had a weird feeling about them. It was almost she felt like they had met each other before. Maybe Deja Vu was kicking in again. She closed her eyes. Thinking of the new life she was going to lead now in china. And she exactly knew where to start it.


	3. The truth is revealed

Thanks again guys for views,hits, reviews and favs. ENJOY

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The journey up from Beijing was tiring not to mention all the snow on the roads that made her wonder if she'd make it there in one piece. Now that she was fully rested, Lizzie walked around the small village that sat at the foot of the mountain. As she made her way through the winding streets the village people gave her odd glances. She tried not to let it bother her, if they showed up in New York sticking out like a sore thumb, she'd give them that look too. Her thoughts kept going to Steve. How he was feeling since she left without a goodbye. She did feel horrible for that but it had to be done. As she sat on a bench in the garden of her inn she looked at the mountain show had covered most of the sides and low cloud had made it hard to see the top. She knew this climb was going to be hard and take a lot of her strength to do it, but she knew without the answers she will not be able to continue with her present life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In New York Steve was in the gym punching a bag of sand. The memories of the war came flooding back to him. Steve recounts various events that took place during his era in the war including his fight against HYDRA with his allies the Howling Commandos, Bucky's death, his last fight with Red Skull, his sacrifice, his last conversation with Peggy, and being defrosted. These memories infuriated Rogers to the point he used all of his super strength to break the punching bag.

"Captain." A voice called from the door. Steve looked to the side to see Nick Fury standing at the door.

"Sir." He said still punching the bag.

"See you have a new lady friend." Steve stopped hitting the bag for a few moments before glaring at the man that stood in front of him.

"How do you- Never mind."

"We need you to come with us. We have something to discuss about her." Steve stared at Fury. Something told him that this was important. Steve grabbed his bag and walked out with Fury.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizzie was climbing up the wind torn side of the mountain. The cold air making her lungs hurt. She was almost at the top. Her hands were cut and frost bitten behind repair. She knew making it back down was almost impossible. She reached the top just before a blizzard hit. She dragged her last bit of energy to a cave. She listened to howling of the wind as it ravaged the mountain. Before hitting the cold rock floor she collapsed. Seeing a shadow in front of her before passing out.

"Steve." She whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Steve and Fury walked through the halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier there was an awkward moment of silence between them.

"What is wrong with Lizzie? Is she hurt?" Steve finally said.

"No she is fine. Well last time we checked."

"Last time you checked. What the hell does that mean?" He asked little angry.

Fury sighed he sat down at the chair at his desk. "3 days ago we lost all sightings of her in Beijing." He explained.

"Lost?"

"We have no idea where she has gone to. I was thinking she was the last person you saw. Did she mention where she was going?"

"To the Jade Dragon Mountains in China."

"Weird." fury said looking at screen as he typed some details into the database.

"Why is it weird sir.?" Steve asked puzzled.

"Why would any one go to that mountain range? Its basically a death trap climbing them rocks."

"Do you think she is..." Steve could not bring himself to say those words.

"No I don't think that she is dead. But the reason why we asked about her is does she seem familiar to you?" Fury asked. Steve looked at the man with confusion.

"I don't understand."

"There was something we never mentioned to you about when you were Frozen."

"What you mean?"

Fury paused as he massaged his temples. "When you were created the blood that was taken from you, we were going to use that to create an army of super solider. But we took it further and it backfired on us."

"Took it further?"

"Another experiment was taking place something to create a powerful creature know as a Skrill."

"A what?"

"A Skrill. A Skrill like a dragon but blasts with White fire. This beast has all the knowledge we already knew but it has the power to control things like people, nature, time, space. Etc. It got too powerful for us and it escaped.

"Is it still out there."

"Yes but something went wrong we tried to clone people. The serum from the Skrill project went to an embryo that was in the same lab. We didn't know until the embryo fertilised. A little baby girl was born with the serum that created your blood and the Skrill genetics."

"So you are saying to me that there is another me out there." Steve asked.

"Yes." Fury bluntly replied. Fury stood up and walked to the window.

"Where does Lizzie come into this?" Steve asked just trying to digest the information.

"We knew is 10 years ago. Lizzie or Project STRIKE as she was called was put into a sleep so that her powers would not hurt anyone. The Skrill DNA made me strong and smart. We made another huge mistake?"

"What? We took the sperm from-." Fury rubbed his temples. "You."

"Me? So Lizzie is actually my-"

"Yes. She is your daughter." Fury waited for the information to digest in.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"


	4. On the Hunt and The Skrill

This chapter is going to be weird so please if you are confused I am sorry :( thanks again for all the views on the story. SENDING ALL HULK HUGS TO MY FELLOW AVENGERS :D enjoy

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizzie woke up with a pounding headache. Her blue eyes began open. She looked around her surroundings to find her self in a cave with cherry blossoms and candles. She looked down and saw that she was now wearing a dress of white silk and her hair had being plated.

"Yep I can safely say I'm dead." She said sitting up slowly.

"Elizabeth." She heard an echoing voice call to her.

"Who's there." She called out to the shadows.

"Elizabeth." It repeated. "Elizabeth some to the water." It requested. Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. "I wont hurt you Elizabeth."

I have heard that a few times. Always a lie.

"Come." With that Elizabeth walked to a small pond that glowed brightly. She looked down at the water. She saw something in the depths. It opened its eyes and stared at her, before swimming up to greet her. Elizabeth fell back to the floor seeing the size of the beast that was standing in front of her.

"What are the hell are you?"

"I am the Skrill." The beast stood up proud and bold.

"The what."

"I am the beast that blood runs through your veins."

"Say that again. YOUR blood RUNS through MY veins." Elizabeth shouted. " Thats offical I have died and gone to Valhalla." the beast that faced her laughed. " Yep I am dead."

"Yes. To answer your query."

" What I am actaully dead. That is is I seriously need a drink now." Lizzie sat standing up, before falling from dizziness.

"No your not dead. Please sit down. We have things to discuss." The beast requested.

"16 years ago I was made as a S.H.I.E.L.D experiment. Made with the serum that made your father. I was made to be a weapon on destruction but I was smart enough to know I was bigger than the humans that created me. I freed myself from that cage but before I flew off to these mountains my blood went into your embryo chamber infecting you. From that day S.H.I.E.L.D kept you in a coma to keep your powers from manifesting. I freed you and left you in New York to find someone to care for you. Lucy was her name?"

"What do you mean infecting me. And what you mean father. I don't know my biological father. I was left ragbag in an alley in New York. But what do you want from me."

"You my dear are of noble dragon blood. A special creature indeed. With the heart and brain of a human but the powers of a dragon. You are the one who can stop the forthcoming events that threaten this world and its people. I have being watching you all these years protecting and guiding you. Your father. The man who you call Steve."

"Now I know you are your lying. He way too young to be my father."

"Did he tell who he was."

"Yes-"

"Who he was... 70 years ago." Lizzie's head shot up and looked up at the beast directly in the eye. The eyes told her he was telling her the truth.

"What? 70 years ago?" She asked.

"He was the man is known as Captain America. The man who stopped H.Y.D.R.A from killing millions in World War II." Lizzie looked down at the floor.

"No. No he didn't." She sadly said.

"Not the truthful and decent man as you thought." The Skrill answered.

"No he is not."

"My dear you are here to take over my role as Skrill. I am old now my powers at weakening. I need an successor to take over my place and make sure the other dragons have a Queen to rule them.

"I-WAIT. Queen? Rule wha-." The Skrill placed his hook on her lips.

"Don't say anything. Your gifts and powers will come soon enough. Let me show you." The beast showed her towards a deep cavern in the side of the cave. He stood up and blew a few ball of fire, to reveal a nest full of thousands of circular shaped things. "Here is the nest." They walked down the slope to get a closer look at the eggs.

"Are these-eggs." Lizzie asked picking up two in her hands. " Wait. How do you even reproduce?" She asked. The Skrill just looked at her like it was practical joke. "Where is the fun in that?" She placed down

"Yes these eggs are going to be your army when the time is right. Now come you need food." The Skrill hurried her gently put its wing around Lizzie walking off deeper into the cave.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was staring at the ground trying to process what Fury just told him. He really had a daughter? An eighteen-year-old daughter, when he himself was only twenty six. If you listened closely you could hear his mother rolling over in her grave.

He remembered the day he saw her. So much pain in those blue eyes. The look of fear on her face when John's car pulled up. She was like him though, in more than just appearance. It amazed him how quickly she masked her emotions, when John came. He felt terrible, that she had to grow up with the idea that a father was suppose to act like that man, if you could call him that. Now it was his turn to step up to the plate and show her how a father is suppose act.

But first he needed to go see Fury.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you mean 'no'," Steve yelled.

"Exactly that Cap, no," Fury said his voice was calm.

"Why not!"

"Because it's not worth the time. She's 18, legally an adult, and can take care of herself. If she was younger than I would reconsider. Besides she would be too much of a risk. Try not to worry about her Captain, she'll be fine."

"I could you say that!If I would've known about her sooner... I don't care how old she is or what she is. She's MY daughter and I'm taking care of her! How could you say that she's not worth the time! Maybe she could help the Avengers! Ever thought of that? No, I didn't think so. What do you have to say now?"

"Let's make a deal. If you can find her by the end of next week and bring her back to S.H.I.E.L.D's alive then she can live with you at the Avengers Mansion. Deal?"

"Deal," and with that Steve gathered all his pride about him like a golden cape and left the room.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizzie sat in her dress at the edge of the pool playing with the fluroesent water letting it drip from her fingers. Skrill had gone off to find more food. Lizzie looked at herself in the water. She sighed before thinking of Steve. Her father. Did he know? Was this some sort of trap to put her in a lab and use her as a Guinea pig. She stood up walking to her little hole in the wall. Sure it was a cave in a mountain but the Skrill had made sure that when Lizzie came to the mountain she would be rested and cared for. She lay down on her soft silk mattress before falling to sleep.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Steve had called up his fellow Avengers. He needed to find Lizzie. Fury still had no word on her and even sending agents to the regions towns and villages nobody had seen her. Fury was not going to risk his agents lives and waste time just to go rock climbing. He sat in the Quin jet with Natasha, Clint, Tony and Bruce Banner.

"You have some real balls captain." Natasha said looking down at the pad with the details of the Project: STRIKE. "Those mountains are some of the most dangerous at this time of year with all the snow. If she has being missing for over a week, there is a chance that she has froze to death."

"And with all this stuff in her. She is not going to enjoy us breaking up this. She might give you a run for your money Banner." Tony said grinning like a kid on Christmas. Bruce who just simply glared at him before sitting down.

"I know that. But I need to find her. If she is even alive. The avengers looked at each other. Before Natasha and Clint walked to the cockpit.

"If Fury finds out he will want your head on a silver platter. I am just saying Capt."

"Let me deal with him." Steve simply said as they began to fly off.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fury is going to be one pissed off guy in the next chapter. If you are wondering about the skrill and where you might have heard that name well you have if you are how to train your Dragon fan. :) ALSO should I leave this is captain America or place it in avengers. PLEASE rate and review sending me messages and favs and whatever else. I like seeing stuff like that it puts a huge smile on my face Peace everyone until next chapter SIGNING OUT ;)


	5. Powers Beyond Control

The flight up to the mountains had being rough. The team had began to think this was hopeless and tried to convince Steve to turn back. He was not going to abandon this just because of some weather. He fought against H.Y.D.R.A in the snowy Alps and it didn't bother him then and why should this be any different.

"We are now reaching the mountain range. So if you guys want to wrap up nice to warm before we land it would be ideal." Natasha called from the cockpit. The guys did as they were instructed and wrapped up in enough layers to make a polar bear look cold. The landing was rough even for Clint who was a experienced pilot.

"Nice landing birdie." Tony said picking himself off the floor. Clint just glared at Tony, as Tony just had a huge grin plastered on his face. They opened the hatch leaning the snowy mountain.

"This is going to be one hell of a search to find her." Tony said to Steve as they began to walk into the unknown. Little did they know something had already found them, it just sat at the peak of the mountain. Watching them with dangerous glowing eyes. And this time they were going to pay.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizzie woke up to something nudging her. She opened her eyes and saw the Skrill lying down next to her.

"Good morning." He said as Lizzie sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning to you too" She replied, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"How did you sleep." He asked bringing over a pot off tea in his mouth.

"Like a baby." She replied as she drank the hot liquid the gentle beast had just poured for her. She quickly drank and stood up following the beast as it sat near the water. " Skrill?" The beast looked up at the young blonde haired girl. "Am I going to live here forever?" She asked. A hint of sadness in her voice had made the beast pick her up with its wing.

"No you will not. Because of the blood in your heart, it gives you some powers and knowledge already." He said pointing with the hook on his wing. He sighed before continuing. "Dear child. I know only a few of the answers that you ask yourself, but the rest is for you to find them out yourself." Skrill looked at himself in the water. "I never told you this but I am dying." With that phrase Lizzie eyes began to widen.

"Wait. WHAT. Your dying. Please don't die Skrill." She pleaded with the beast, grabbing the side of its large head. The tears had began to fall. Skrill gave her a nudge and what seemed like a smile.

"Dear child I am too old now. I have lived my life. The questions you seek will be answered." with that the beast stood up walking behind Lizzie and nudging her up on her feet.

"I have some news. Your friends are here on this mountain looking for you." He exclaimed.

"I don't have any friends Skrill." She replied.

"Your father."

"My dad. He's here. On this mountain. Looking for me." Skrill just simply nodded. She nearly yelled with joy and disappointment.

Also there was a man. The billionaire metal man.

"Tony stark? What the hell is he doing here?" she wondered. She shrugged it off and followerd Skrill deeper into the cave.

"Also a scientist who thinks himself a man while hiding his mirrored image. I think his name is Bruce Banner?"

"Is he not the hulk."

"Yes. Also two assassins. One Russian with a red Ledger and a man who acts like is a hawk." He replied.

"I don't know who they are. Wait how do you know these people and what and who they are." she asked, stopping in mid pace.

"A curse my child. A curse. They made me see everything when the men who decided to play God created me. I see it as a curse, but you with your human counterpart will have it as a gift."

"I don't think I want to see everything. I let fate see what is to come and go. But I still find that gift freaky."

"Wise words from someone as young as you."

"I think I have a great teacher." She smiled innocently. They carried on walking in silence and stopped in a dark tunnel. Skrill blew a small amount of fire and caused all the lanterns to light up. With he darkness gone the light revealed the full scale size of the tunnel.

"It is time to show you the way of the Dragon." Lizzie looked at the beast in its eyes. She stood up and followed the beast down the tunnel to a to a stone door as tall as the eye can see.

"Here my dear is the room of knowledge. Behind this door is the pathway to the knowledge I have gathered over the years. I can not come in with you as it not for my eyes to see the the gift that is going to be give to you. Whatever the room throws at you. Don't let it in. Do you understand?" He exclaimed.

"Yes. I do." She simply replied.

"Now follow the sapphire stones my dear. Good luck." With that Lizzie walked through the stone door before it closed up behind her. Seeing Skrill one last time.

"No turning back now Lizzie. What's the worst that could happen?" The stones shone a bright blue. The stones led down to somewhere and this is where she was going to get these answers she yearned for.

After what felt like hours she reached the bottom of the cave. She saw rock statues protecting a tree which was surround by a bright liquid. There was some sort of glow surrounding the tree almost like a barrier. As she stood upon the golden floor the glow began to manifest brighter into something or someone. Lizzie halted and stood very still as the glow began to come closer to her. She looked around her feet the light had began to claw up her leg like a spider on the wall. It was taking off her clothes. After what seemed liked minutes she stood there naked alone in this place. As she walked closer to the tree the earth began to rumble under her.

"I am Elizabeth. The Skrill sent me here." She stood there after announcing herself. The ground began to shake.

"Elizabeth. A voice whispered.

"What do you want from me."

"Come closer." The voice replied. It was almost Lizzie had no control of her actions. It was almost the light was pulling her towards the tree. "The same face I remember all those years ago. Those blue eyes of knowledge." The voice stopped. "They show me that you are hurt dear one. Tell me what has happened."

Lizzie paused for the moment. "I found out about my father and how I came to be on to be on this earth." A tear fell down her cheek. She felt the glow caress her cheek. She looked at the tree and saw what looked that figure staring at her. There was no facial features but Lizzie knew that it was looking at her. The way it hovered like a ghost began to freak her out a bit. But she knew showing her fear would lead to something going wrong.

"You were made to be greater than something. You were made to the be a ruler. A Queen. A Queen of dragons. A Queen of the elements. Of water. Of Light. Of Earth. Of Sky. Of Fire. You have proven your worth to me and the Skrill outside those doors. Now go and prove to everyone you are made of something much stronger than skin and bone." With that last word the light the tree had produced has done. The cherry blossoms had fallen and the tree stood dead in the middle of the chamber. Lizzie looked down to see her dress had changed to the blue in the water in the chamber. The shone with brightness and had precious stones. She noticed her necklace was on the floor at her feet. She bent down and gently picked it up. Lizzie looked back the tree.

She sighed before walking back to to Skrill when a little light hovered around her face.

"Hello there." It did not respond with speech but it bobbed around Lizzie like it was puppy dog. I was almost like Lizzie could understand it. It then rushed off behind the tree.

"Hey where are you going?" She called after it following it behind the now dead tree. She looked around the tree to find the light stopped at a wall with a picture of a white dragon. She looked at her necklace to see the same image matched that of the wall. She noticed a small round hole in the wall. It was the same size as the pendant. The little light kept bobbing around her face.

"So what do you want me to do?" The light floated up to the hole. "You want me to put this into that. The light bobbed around like saying 'Yes' to her question. "OK I can do that."Lizzie tip toed to reach the hole. She then placed the pendant in the hole. The light still stayed where it was. What else? The light then began to turn it clockwise.

The cave began to move as the wall began to light up in the shape of the image that was pictured. Lizzie walked back in front of the tree as the walls began to crack. Then when the wall had opened. Lizzie walked slowly up to the wall looking into the silent darkness that had just being reviled. It was cold and eary. Lizzie could see her breath in the air. As she began to walk closer to the wall, two large eyes opened and stared at her. She slowly backed away but the creature that was lurking in the shadows followed her too. Lizzie tripped on the steps falling backwards. The beast come closer and closer. A black mist camouflaged it, making it impossible for Lizzie to see what it looked like.

"What are you?" She asked. Nothing. The sound of the fear in her voice made the beast lift its head up and opened it's mouth. Then out of nowhere it roared with a sonic blast. Making the walls of the cave rumble. Lizzie curled up into a ball covering her ears as the beasts mighty roar brought down rocks.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Avengers walked around the mountain searching for any clue of where Lizzie was. Nothing. For 6 hours not a single thing. As they began to call it quits the ground began to rumble.

"What the hell was that." Steve said.

"I have no idea." Clint answered looking around the area.

"I think we better get off this mountain." Bruce said.

"I think that's a good idea." Natasha said.

As they began to run back the way they came. The ground began to give way. Catching the team off guard. The ground then collapsed from under their feet. There was no way they could out run it. They fell into the dark caven below. Screams followed them down with the tones of rock.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ooooooo climax. Thanks for reading.


	6. Hurt and saved

When she woke up, she had a head ache that would out shine all of Tony Stark's hangovers. Everything smelt like dry earth but all of Lizzie's senses were saying she was in a cold and wet place. Wait, not all of it was cold, something warm and gooey was on her forehead and making it's way down her face. Cautiously, she reached up and gingerly touched the source of the warmth. Oh, great, she's bleeding.

Haven't I lost enough of this stuff already, she thought to herself. When Lizzie tried to sit up, she quickly discovered that she couldn't. Not because of her headache or the blood loss, but because of the space. She might as well have been trapped in a box. The small space barely gave her room to move her arms four inches away from her side and her legs couldn't even bend without risking a cave in. There was a small hole, about as big around as her fist, where a small amount of sunlight was streaming through.

"Steve...Steve...Steve." She called out. Her voice cracking with the tears that fell down her face. She kept struggling to free her leg, but it was no use. Each time she moved the rocks that had fallen on her leg crushed it more. She inhaled sharp breaths as the pain became more intense. She stopped struggling and looked up at the small light.

"If I am going to die here better knowing the truth than not." Her eyes closed as the last tears escaped her eyes. Her head fell to the side as she fell into a slumber. Little did she know she was been watched all this time.

When he had seen that she had fallen into slumber the beast then came down from his perch, the beast slowly crept towards the human. The beast was as black as midnight and its eyes as red as rubies and the claws sparkled like diamonds. His wings were the size of a dresser, and his teeth were as long as her arms. The spikes on the beast's back and tail were long, sharp, and threatening. The dark colours, the way he caught the light, all his complex angles.He was curious about this creature. She was beautiful. Her hair the colour of suns ray in spring, her eyes from what he saw from up the top of the cave were the colour of the blue when the spirits had worked their magic. It was something about the frail creature that lay in front of him. The beast had a feeling of deja vu. It was almost like she was familiar.

"Impossible." The beast thought, as the human began to move. He waited there until the time was right.

He lay down next to her and see a pool of red liquid next to her. He tilted it head and began to smell it. Quickly enough he backed away hissing at it.

"Blood." He thought. She was hurt. He looked down her body to see her legs were stuck in rocks. He got his black claws and began to nudge them from her leg. When he legs were revealed they were almost shredding beyond repair.

"I cant leave her here. She will die. She has someone out there. Someone who loves who and cares for her." He thought before picking her up with his mouth and placing her on his back. He then caught something in the corner of his eye. The necklace that hung around her neck. His eyes began to widen. "Impossible." This could not wait another second. He looked up at the sky. If this any other circumstance he would have flown off never to seen again. But this was important.

"Another day." He thought before flying off to the darkness to confront the Skrill. If she was that girl the prophecy talks about then the war is just about to begin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Steve...Steve...Steve." Steve opened his eyes as he heard the voice of Lizzie. She was almost afraid and hurt. Lizzie he whispered. He began to sit up looking around his surroundings. Then the memories came flooding back. The ground they were on collapsed and it collapsed from underneath them. He noticed Natasha, Clint, Tony and Bruce were all standing over him.

"Nice time to wake up Steve." Tony said smugly. Steve rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked.

"No idea but its like when the floor collapsed we fell into the mountain." Bruce explained.

"Great." Clint grunted.

"Now how do we get out?" Natasha said with annoyance in her voice. Steve looked over her shoulder to see a blue light reflecting through the gab.

"Woah." Bruce exclaimed as he was playing with a little device in his hand. "This is impossible."

"What is?" Tony asked.

"This place to admitting energy. Almost like millions of small amounts of Gamma and Light energy." He exclaimed as Tony took the device from the Doctor's hand.

"There." The team turned around to where Steve was pointing. It might be a way out. Lets go.

"Follow the light." Tony wisely said, Natasha just rolled her eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The beast landed in the chamber to see welcomed by Skrill who was sitting by his pond.

"You still sit by that pond brother requesting and searching for the answers." He gently lay lizzie down by the waters edge as her wounds healed themselves.

"Good to see you younger brother." The Skrill answered with smugness in his voice.

"Good to see you too brother." They nudged each other.

"I can see you have met the girl."

"Yes." Skrill bent down to the water and took a few gulps. "Is she the chosen one?" He asked his older brother.

"Perhaps. But today will be the deciding round."

"You are ascending." The younger dragon asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes dear one. I am." He gently put his wing on the younger smaller dragons as a sign of condolence.

"So I am tasked with teaching her all she knows."

"She knows a little bit already. Her powers need to shine through her. Unless she does not do that, there is no point in doing these tasks." The younger dragon nodded. "Also you might need to know." The younger looked at his brother puzzled. "Her father, the war hero is on his way here. You better fly to high brother. Show yourself only when needed." The younger black dragon simply nodded as he flew off to the high rocks. There was no way he was going to argue with the Skrill. He blended into the shadows like death as he watched his brother.

Skrill lowered himself in the pool of tears to await the next move and see what these so called 'Avengers' would do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The team had a hard walk the ground was wet and it was steep. Tony kept falling over at every second possible. The ground was giving off these energy signatures almost it was forming somewhere deeper in the cave. They reached the chamber to see in awe the cherry blossoms flowing through the wind. Steve looked around to see a small figure lying next to the water.

"Lizzie." He whispered before dropping his shield to run towards his daughter. He turned her around on her back. He could see was injured. The dried up blood covered her face.

"Stupid girl." He said before stroking her hair. She was him in every way. Her eyes. Her braveness. Her hair. He noticed the necklace next to her before picking up up. He looked around him before picking her up. Why in hells name why she even in this place. But the most important thing is did she get the answers she needed?

He didn't even get a chance to walk a step before something made him turn around. The ground beneath their feet began to shake furiously Skrill had jumped out the water. He was no way happy. It was a large black mass with rubies for eyes and claws that shined like diamonds. Though his teeth were the only part that everyone was paying attention to you.

"What the hell is that?"

"That is the Skrill." Steve said gulping at the beast that stood in front of him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

DUM DUM DUMMMMMM. WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? Next chapter THE MIGHTY GOD HIMSELF THOR! AND JUST TO SAY A HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE STORY AND FAVOURITED/REVIEWED. MEANS ALOT. CAN YOU GUYS DO ME ONE MORE THING. CAN YOU SEND ME A LITTLE FACE IN MY PM box I JUST WANT TO SEE HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY. HAPPY FACE WIERD FACE CONFUSED. NO MATTER I WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS TO THIS STORY. BIG SHOT OUT TO MY TWO LOVELY LADIES FULMEN AND LADYBUG HULKIE HUGGLES


	7. In death and In Purpose

_**Sorry for confusing any readers but this chapter might help explain better about Lizzie's so called powers :) Enjoy thanks again to all who helped and reviewed bit thanks to my Mouse **_

_**Big thanks to the people who faved the story and alerted it ^.^**_

_**Twistergirl14 **_

_**bellatrixxxblackkk**_

choirbandgeek

ConfusedSoAmI

EastAngels2009

Fulmen

Ginga no Yousei

I-fancy-you-Niklaus

JuneIsAMonth18

LaughingLadybug

shadowpanther12_**1**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_**Rogers make sure you kill it on sight. I don't want that thing flying over the place. " **_The thought ran through Steve's head over and over. Lizzie stirred a little. Steve looked down at the sleeping teenager in his arms as her eyes began to flutter open. The huge gash on her forehead had healed itself. Her blue eyes opened as she looked at Steve. She turned her head to the side to see the Skrill. She jumped out of Steve's arms and began to slowly approach the black beast.

"Its OK. They are friends. Nobody is going to hurt you." She said calmly as she could. The team held their breath as Lizzie got closer to the beasts mouth.

"Is she insane." Natasha said.

"Hey better her than us." Clint replied keeping his eyes on the sharp teeth that hung out of the beasts mouth.

"Scared little chick." Tony said smugly.

"Speaking about yourself Stark."

"They are friends Skrill. They wont hurt you." Skrill's teeth then disappeared back into his mouth. The dragon nudged her hand and licked it. "See. He's harmless."

"Lizzie what the hell-" Steve shouted.

"He wont hurt you. He just does not like humans." She explained.

Then out of no where a thunder bolt hit metres from where Lizzie was standing. She fell to the floor with a big bang. Standing there was Thor the God of Thunder in all his glory. Skrill went from a calm creature to an insane one . Sharpening its claws on the rocks below it. Steve ran to Lizzie and picked her up. Skrill heard him behind her and shoved him with his black tail. And throwing him into the rock wall.

"Lizzie, come with us. Now," Steve said moaning in pain, using a parental tone that not even he knew he had.

"No," Lizzie said louder than she meant to. She tried to break free from Steve's grip. " Please just don't hurt him." She pleaded with the God of Thunder.

"Skrill," Thor shouted. The fierce dragon let out a mighty roar and spread his wings completely hiding Lizzie from the on coming battle.

"Give. Her. Back," Steve yelled loudly.

"Stay back." Skrill yelled while shooting cannons of fire towards Steve as he dove behind some rocks. The rocks just burnt into flames and melted. Thor, not even phased by the fact that the Skrill just talked, advanced with his hammer ready to attack.

"Surrender the fair maiden foul beast," Thor bellowed.

"You dare call me a foul beast when it is humans who have ruined the earth? Ha! Why would I send Lizzie back to the race who has tried to scorn her? I said stay back. Leave now while I still permit it," Skrill said, his voice full of rage and defiance. Thor ran to the beast with full power. Wrestling its neck and throwing it on the ground. Skrill kept getting up. He was taking all of Thor's hits and tackles like they were nothing.

Then a huge explosion came from the other side of the cave S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers came flooding in armed and ready to shoot Skrill. Fury walked in to the cave with Maria Hill next to him.

"Thought you might need some help." He shouted glaring at the dragon with his one eye. Skrill just stood there motionless as he just stared at them his eyes and then looked at Lizzie. She sat on the floor tears in her eyes. He knew what needed to happen. He backed up towards her, bending down to her level. Licking her face and moaning slightly. His eyes showed regret and sorrow. Lizzie knew what was going to happen by the way he looked at her

"I. Am. Sorry. Be brave Queen Tintaglia." He simply said before looking at Fury. "You and me Fury have unfinished business." With that Skrill pounded at Fury before he grabbed something wrapped in a brown cloth. He removed the cloth to reveal a black spear with precious gems all around. Skrill eyes widened but he knew this had to be done. Fury held it like a javelin in his hand before throwing it at Skrill. It hit Skrill straight in the heart

"Nooooooo." Lizzie screamed as Skrill fell to the floor. Skrill lay there. Not moving. Nothing. Lizzie ran over to her dragon. She fell to the floor. His eyes were still open staring at her. Skrill. "Come on get up. please get up." Skrill tried to stand up but fell back down.

"I don't think I can Elizabeth."

"Yes you can. Get up." He tried again but fell down.

"Dear sweet Elizabeth. Remember when I said you were made for something great." Lizzie just nodded as the tears began to fall. "Briarus will teach you what I failed to do."

"But why do I have to know you're going to be with me"

"I shall always be with you Queen Tintaglia. Even if you cant see you. Listen to your heart it will guide you." Lizzie nodded as she saw the colour in Skrill's eyes fade. She knew what was going to happen in a few seconds.

"Lizzie, it's time to go," Steve said as if talking to a little girl who didn't want to leave the park. The situation was similar, but different. Instead he had a teenage girl who didn't want to leave a fallen friend.

"No," she said cradling the heads of the fallen dragon. "Why'd you have to go," she whispered to Skrill. "And why did you have to be so stupidly brave," she murmured. More than anything she wanted the two of them back. She bent over and kissed his face letting the tears hit his black skin. She wanted his hearts to be beating, his voice deep voices telling her stories of warrior dragons, she wanted him. Back. He was her first and only friend.

Alas Lizzie knew she couldn't have that, so she aimed for her second wish. To be strong, hold her head high, and not break down in front of these so called heroes. But all her efforts to hold back the tears were in vain. They slipped down her face like greased lightning before she could stop them. She was crying audibly while still cradling her friend.

"Lizzie..." Steve said again walking over to his daughter who was still on the floor. Finally she did as he asked. She kissed the dead dragon on the head and then got up shakily to leave. She saw the light surround her friend. The same light when she was in the cave. The blossoms fell off the trees and surrounded the elder beasts body. Picking the body up and taking it towards the heavens.

"Goodbye my friend. See you soon." She whispered. She knew there was one more thing she needed to do but she had to wait. She could not reveal them just yet. She knew S.H.I.E.L.D would destroy them given the chance. She looked at the top of the cave to see two red eyes looking down at her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Briarus." She whispered then a huge thump came from behind her. She turned around to see the black dragon from the wall. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents began to draw their weapons seeing the dragon behind her. She glared at the solders and picked up her hand.

"Have you already done enough damage already." She angrily shouted as she swished her hand in the air causing the S.H.I.L.D weapons to burn in molten plastic. Briarus just snickered in a dragon way. She looked back at the dragon and began to pet it. He must have liked the attention because he began to playfully nudge her hand and lick it. He stared at her hand and mad a small moan

Suddenly there was a loud hissing sound that sounded like a gas leak. Everyone began to look around the cave before they realized the sound was coming behind them. The agents began to walk to sound of the hissing noise. Lizzie spun around on her heals to see the source of the nerve racking noise was coming from the eggs chamber. Briarus wrapped his wings around her and ducked his head.

"Dragon eggs." She whispered to him. Briarus just nodded and leaned his head over her back.

BANG! People were thrown all over the cave. Briarus wings unfolded around Lizzie and they looked at the smoke. They could see shadows in the mist moving slowly towards them. It was not just a few shadows in the smoke. When the smoke cleared Lizzie had to blink to what she saw in front of her. In front of her were small black dragons sitting on the floor. They were around her size with similar facial features but they were all the same colour. They just watched Lizzie. They moved towards her and Briarus and began to nudge Lizzie. She looked at Briarus who already had a few on his back nestled up sleeping. One dragon with golden scales was beginning to climb up her dress she put her hand to help it up.

"Aren't you just the cutest." It nestled in her arms and yawned before it feel asleep.

Steve was in total shock at the scene that was in front of him. His daughter was playing with dragons. Dragons were not supposed to even exist. They were mere myths. Things that you told children about at night time. But he looked at the small hundreds of black dragons that surrounded the cave floor. He could do nothing but smile.

"Lizzie?" He called at his daughter. She looked up her blue eyes glistened in the light. "Come one we need to go." He said as the small dragons hissed at him.

"I cant leave them." She sadly said. Looking down at the beast around her.

"They' ll be fine." He grabbed her arm trying to pull her away from the dragons. As he tried to make her leave Briarus jumped on to of Steve and held in down. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents could do nothing as they watched what was in front of them. Briarus just roared almost like a high pitch scream before jumping back to Lizzie.

"Easy boy." She soothed. Briarus backed up next to her.

"I am not leaving them Steve. God knows what S.H.I.E.L.D will do to them." She said glaring straight at Fury.

"And you know we are not having these fly all over the planet blowing stuff up." Fury butted in.

"Look at them." Lizzie picked up the dragon in her arms. The small blue eyes looked at Fury. "Do they look dangerous Fury. Look what you did to Skrill. He is now dead because all you think about is the future and how the people on this planet who might get hurt."

"They are harmless at that size. But what happens when they get to that size." He exclaimed as he pointed at Briarus. Briarus just huffed at Fury. Lizzie smiled at the dragons boldness.

"What if I train them to not 'blow up stuff' as you say."

"How the hell can you?" Tony asked from the side. "I can see these have serious attitude problems. Baby Hulk dragons I like them already."

"Use me as an example why don't you. THANKS Tony."

"Love you too Banner."

"Will you too stop being like a married couple and focus here. We have a serious problem here." Natasha shouted.

"I am sorry Lizzie. These have to be destroyed."

"No." She said not bothering to look up at Fury but kept her eyes at the dragon in her arms.

"What?" He asked.

"NO. You heard me Fury N.O. NO! You destroy things that cant be controlled or explained that's what you live for. Oh yes that cube a few years ago. Remember. Brings back memories." She paused as she felt the energy in the room darken. "Thought so. You tried to use it to your own personal gain but look what happened."

"We know what happened."Fury said annoyed.

"Yes so why don't you give these dragons the chance. They came to me when they could have came to you. But did they. No."

"No they didn't."

"Exactly Fury. Exactly. So give me the chance to train them." Fury just stared at the teenager that stood in front of him. He didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked back out the cave. Steve walked next to his daughter.

"You think you can do this."

"Might as well try. Silence Fury for a while." Briarus's stood next to Lizzie. Steve nodded and walked out with the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and Avengers. She turned her head to look at him. His red eyes were now a mixture of blues.

"You have really cool eyes Briarus." He took it as a compliment huffing his chest out. "Hussy." She grumbled with a smirk on her face. She looked down at the dragon in her arms who was now hissing weirdly.

"What up with him?" She asked. Briarus began to hiss too in the same tone. He picked up the baby dragon in his mouth and threw it in the air. "BRIARUS. WHAT ARE YOU-." The small dragon began to shine brightly before flying around the cave. The small dragon was no longer black but now a mixture of blue tones. He gave a small roar to his fellow siblings. They all began to hiss the same way. Lizzie jumped on Briarus' back as she watched the small dragons shine and turn into bigger one. They began to fly around the cave like it was the first time they had done it. The dragons landed in front of Briarus. They were all different colours some red, some blue, some green, some yellow and some that looked like they flew into a rainbow. They were not as big as the dragon that she sat on but they were nearly his size. They nudged Briarus almost like he was their father. She jumped down from his back walked closer to the beasts.

"I love the colours." She touched one dragons scales before the memories came flooding back.

_**Of water. **_

_**Of fire. **_

_**Of ice. **_

_**Of earth.**_

_**Of air. **_

_**Of light. **_

_**Of darkness. **_

_**These are the beasts that will only serve you Your Highness. Queen Tinagalia. **_

_**The passage maybe be hard but the lives you save will be worth more than heavens grace.**_

She fell back down on the floor. She was panting at the vision.

"I know what I am and who I was". The dragons looked at her and bowed their heads. The tears fell down her cheeks. "Am I her Briarus?" She cried at the black dragon that lay next to her. He simply nodded. She looked down at her hand to see a mark on her palm. It was the same print on her necklace. She closed her eyes and let a few more tears run down her cheeks.

"Help me please." Briarus helped her up and let the shaken teenager use him as balance. They walked out the cave together. They stood still for a moment as they watched the S.H.I.E.L.D personnel were flying back to wherever they came from. She wiped the tears away and held her head up strong. She saw the team standing at the ramp of one of the jets.

"Are you coming?" Steve asked looking worried.

"No. I got a ride. Its big. Its black. And it if he permits me I would like to fly with him." Briarus began to spread his wings and flap them. Almost like a child in a candy store. She laughed at his antics.

"Do you know where you are even going."

"Nope. But oh well. I can fly. I got time to kill. Where is the sense of adventure when you know where you are going. Come on boy I think you are dying to fly" With a mighty roar Briarus took off to the sky. The smaller dragons took off soon after following their leader and Queen into the air.

"Every bit of a stubborn person you were ever were. I like her." Tony said smugly.

"Your not wrong there Stark." He smiled looking at the dragons disappear into the clouds before walking back into the QuinJet to fly back to base.

000S0S0S0S0S0S0S0S

WHAT YA THINK SORRY FOR THE DELAY BEING BUSY


	8. Making new friendsThe dragon way

Short chapter this one sorry. Enjoy again and thanks for the loyal readers. Thanks little mouse ^.^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun shone through the clouds as Briarus and Lizzie flew in and out of them. Briarus was a great natural flyer with power and grace. Lizzie felt the wind brish through her long golden locks as he turned and dived. The other dragons flew close. They were more like the kindergarten class. It was almost like they had not even flown before. They were spinning and messing around almost like zoo animals. Lizzie just smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Hey Briarus." She called out. "Can you do that?" She asked as she bent down to briarus. Briarus turned his head and gave her a 'are you serious look.' "Hey hey. Dont look at me like that. I was just asking a question." Briarus kept his eyes forward. "Over grown iguana." She grumbled.

Whack. Lizzie fell forward after Briarus hit her with his tail.

"Who happens to have wings." She mumbled under her breath.

Whack. Again.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!IT HURTS." Lizzie said rubbing her head. Briarus just had a huge smug look on his face.

"Wiseguy. Note for the future your hearing is very good so dont mumble about you or I shall get a tail whack from you. OK OK Mr bossy pants. So Big boy lets see what you can do." She held on to his neck as he fell into a free dive. He was fast. She felt the water from her eyes as he went faster. The pulled up just before hitting the ocean. He rolled on to his bell and flew upside down letting lizzie touch the water. Her hands graced the cold surface of the water before he span back around. He tilted his wing splashing Lizzie. "Hey no fair!" She screamed rubbing the water from her face. "Ok maybe I actually did deserve that." Briarus laughed. Lizzie noticed they were heading towards an island.

"Hey I thought we were going to see my father." She called to her dragon. He didnt do anything just flapping his wings before landing on the golden sand. The other dragons followed a few moments later. Lizzie stood on the beach looking around her new surroundings. It was beautiful and so peaceful. The soft noises of the water coming onto the beach. The slight breeze on the palm trees and green foliage . She held her arms and took a long breath in. She smiled. She noticed that briarus had walked to the trees and began to roar softly. The other dragons joined with their big brother. The noise was almost like a sort of chanting. It was like they were calling something. Or someone.

They stopped before stepping back from the trees. The rustling made Lizzie look closer in the shadows where she saw what almost looked eyes. Not just one pair but many pairs. Staring at her in all different colours. She walked back a few times before a sharp roar caused her stand like the dead. Out the shade came not just one dragon but 1000's of them. All different colours. Some big. Some small. The baby dragons flew to the new dragons but she noticed something the baby dragons that hatched in china only went to the same colour dragons. Briarus walked over to Lizzie and nudged her arm breaking her focus before he made a smile grunt to the other dragons .

The other dragons looked up at the human that stood in front of them. It was like some of these beasts had never seen a human before. The eye contact was direct. There was no sound. No movement. It was like the dragons began to bore in to Lizzie' soul. Lizzie held her break before she noticed one dragon which had green scales began to walk closer to her. This dragon was particularly beautiful to look at. She looked at the beast that stood in front of her. It was around 20 ft tall at the shoulder. The height was not the first thing Lizzie noticed but The first thing that caught her attention were the purple and blue feathered tail which shimmered in the sunlight. The crest of feathers behind its neck.. The large curving tusks around the mouth. The large neck. The long legs with large sharp toes and large fingers. The dragon bent down to her level before puffing up a sack on his throat and made a vocalization like a hyena call.

He squatted down with the back legs and tail still raised in the air. Almost like a dog would do if it wanted to play. She bent down to his level and began to rub the crest of feathers behind his head. The feathers had a silk touch to them as Lizzie fingers gracefully moved around them. The dragon began to grunt with pleasure as it began to close it eyes and began to kick its back legs and rolled over. Lizzie smiled and stood back up the still attention seeking dragon still rolling on the sand.

The smaller versions came up and began to want attention. She tried to walk over them without stepping on them. Briarus flew in the air. He flew over low to where Lizzie was. He held out his tail as Lizzie held on tight as he picked her up and placing her on his back. The other dragons watched their leader and began to follow. The noise was almost like a jet engine starting. Lizzie looked around the beach to see more dragons come from the mountains and the forest and some from the water. She sat and stared in complete awe.

"This is going to make Fury lose his other eye." She told Briarus with a hint of humor in her voice. Briarus just huffed in reply and agreement. She smiled as she and the dragons. Old and new took the sky.


	9. Seeing is only half the story

Thanks for the reviews and comments guys and the alerts and favs. Means a lot. Some one said that the story is a bit slow but im trying my hardest to get it better. These type of things are not easy to write. So please be nice.

OSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

The air was silent except for the sound of Briarus' wings and Lizzie's laugh as he did loop the loops in the air. The other dragons just began to mirror the black dragon and humans. Without warning Briarus stopped in mid air he kept looking around with his held his head up high... let out a mighty roar. Lizzie looked around the clouds to hear almost like a buzzing sound surrounding them. It was getting closer with each second. She looked behind her to see the other dragons were behind them miles away. She gulped. She watched Briarus as he kept moving his head around almost like he was watching something in the air.

Boom. A huge gust of wind pushed Briarus and Lizzie into the air. Lizzie held on to Briarus and he steadied himself.

"What was that." She looked up in the sky to see more and more dragons above them. Some of the other dragons were bigger than Briarus but most were smaller.

"How many are there Briarus?" She asked her dragon. Briarus looked at his rider and gave what seemed like a dragon shrug. Lizzie gaze went back to the dragons. They were just hovering in the air like they were ready to pounce. One dragon that was a shade of light ice blue swooped down and began to 'talk' to Briarus. Lizzie knew that they were talking. The growls, grunts, slight moans and small roars made it clear that they were talking. The new dragon kept lifting his gaze up at Lizzie with each vocalization before talking back to Briarus.

"If only I could understand you guys." She whispered. The dragons must have understood her because they gave her a sort of weird look.

The new dragon flew up closer to Lizzie and sniffed her. Lizzie looked at the features on this particular creature. The two slender horns that curved inwards on the top of the head. The large wings with were covered in navy feathers. The long tail that had a fan at the end. The dorsal on the spine. This dragon like the rest was very beautiful. Lizzie really had the urge to pet it. She knew from her childhood never to pet an unknown dog but this dragon kept it's eye on her. She knew this dragon was friendly by the eyes. The eyes almost soothed her nervousness.

She shuffled a bit before she began to kneel on Briarus' back and held out her hand, keeping her palm straight and her fingers together. The dragon hesitated for a moment before something caught the beast's eye. The dragon pulled down the bandage from her palm and his eyes widened. The dragon made a slight hiss before roaring. The dragons from the island, from the cave in China and the new group came flying down. Lizzie looked around at the scaly creatures that were in front of her. She tried to count them but she lost it at 10. The flock of dragons stretched out as far as the her eye could see. She covered her mouth.

"Well I can personally say Briarus you guys out populate the earth 10 to 1." Briarus raised his head and gave out a almighty roar and dived out of the sky. The other dragons began to create one hell of a sound before flying with Briarus.

"This feels amazing." She yelled laughing as they soared the sky. She felt like she was a five year old a Coney Island for the first time. She didn't think about her dead loved ones, she didn't think about all the years of abuse she suffered. She felt the most alive she had ever felt. She was probably the most free person in the world at that time. She saw the ship sitting on the water in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey Briarus. Could you stop in the clouds for the moment." Briarus holted in the sky as the other dragons stopped too. "We cant show all of you at the same time. Fury will have a heart attack. Or have your heads on a silver platter. " She spoke to her group. The dragons began to look at each other. Briarus gave them a small grunt before they flew off in to the clouds.

"Well as they say 'No time like the present'. Come on Briarus lets go and show Fury. I don't think he is getting any younger." Briarus huffed. "Nice to see you agree." She swooped down out of the clouds and began to fly only a few feet up from the water.

0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thor, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha and Clint began to walk on the Helicarrier flight deck when Tony looked at the water. He saw a black shadow flying above the water. He had to blink a few times before he smiled.

"Hey Steve,look up," Tony called up the Captain.

"What? Oh no I am not falling for that again Stark." He said annoyed.

"Come on trust me." Steve sighed. Even though it was against every fibre of his being he trusted Tony and looked. What he saw was amazing. He saw Briarus' slender black scales glisten in the sunlight. But his eyes focused on who was riding on his back. His daughters blonde hair swayed in the sea breeze. He smiled at the scene.

OOo

"Easy boy. Easy. Land there." She pointed down to small patch on the flight deck. Brairus dipped his wings and landed with a thump. Causing Lizzie to fall off his back. Briarus knelt down to her to make sure she was hurt.

"Thanks Briarus. I am OK. We need to practise on the landings more by the way." The next thing Lizzie noticed that people began to flood around them on the flight deck. Most of them were staying as far away as possible. Briarus began to slowly back away with a loud unpleasant hiss.

"Easy boy." She soothed as he stopped hissing. She noticed that Fury was standing in the crowd. Briarus huffed in detest. Lizzie kicked him gently in the side and shook her head. Fury had began to walk slowly to them both followed by Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and her father. Hawkeye and black widow stayed close to Fury.

"What you think then Fury?"

"Still don't like it or trust it." Briarus did not take kindly to that comment and blew up his air sack on his throat. Fury began to walk back a few paces. Lizzie smirked. Briarus lay on the flight deck and put his head on the cold metal. His eyes kept a constant vision on the people.

"I think we have some things to discuss Lizzie." Follow me. Briarus head shot up.

"Stay and don't eat anyone." Lizzie said with a firm tone. Briarus just sulked on the floor as he watched his rider walk into ship.

00s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s

Lizzie walked through the Helicarriers numerous corridors and doors. She was still in awe at how big this place actually was. Lizzie was still in that dress in china which was not all dirty and practically worn to pieces. She needed a shower and change of clothes.

"I thought of you wrong Elizabeth. I am sorry for killing Skrill." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Lizzie swallowed hard. The memories were still in her head. She stood up and walked over to Fury. She didnt give any warning as she punched him the face.

"Thats partly for Skrill and for me. With a card from Briarus."

"I can accept the apology but you have to promise me that the dragons will not come to harm."

"I promise you that. I spoke to the council and after a long argument that if they are willing to be our allies that the dragons will be spared. If not... well I don't need to tell you what will happen." Lizzie didnt bother to look up at the last words. She simply nodded.

"I understand." She simply said as she watched her feet.

"You look like you need a change of clothes." He walked over to a desk. "Here." He passed her some jeans and top.

"Thanks." She placed them on her lap.

"Also before we go any further, there is something you should know." Fury looked at her puzzled.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Where are the other dragons?" He asked. Lizzie sighed.

"We have a problem. I think you need to see to believe it. There is no words to describe this." She grabbed Fury's arm and pulled him out side back onto the flight deck. She walked over to Briarus who was making 'friends' with some engineers who were working on a jet.

"Hey." She called. Briarus looked up and jumped over the jet landing in front of his rider. She nodded at Briarus. Briarus gave a simple nod as he knew what was going to happen. He flapped his wings and began to roar into the sky.

"And?"

"Just wait they will come." She said her vision not leaving the sky. She swallowed.

'_I hope they come.' _She thought to herself.

She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the sounds around her. The sea splashing at the side of the carrier. The wind gushing around her ears. Then there it was. Almost like the wind was picking up. Almost like there was a jet in the air. Her eyes opened quickly Briarus had moved back to stand next to her. His eyes were fixated at the sky. His head bent down as Lizzie held on to his neck. She tightly closed her eyes as she knew what was going to happen next.

BANG!

People were thrown around like rag dolls. As the dust cleared Lizzie looked up at the sky. She smiled.

"Fury I got a riddle for you. What out numbers the human race ten to one?"

"I don't understand."

"Look behind you." She said pointing at the sky.

"I don't have time for these games." A dragon crept silently next to Fury. His head turned to the side to look straight in the eyes of the beast that was next to him, making him jump a bit in the air.

"WHAT THE-?" Tony shouted.

"Dont. Jinx. It." Lizzie said placing her finger on his lips. Well I don't want to sound smug here but I think the phrase 'I told you so' fits perfectly in this situation.

The Avengers see threats to the world on a frequent basis.

Thor was used to the Myths and legends of his world but he stood on the flight deck in complete shock. Stark and Banner were men of Science they had the answers to everything. But this time they had not answers. But this was something completely new. Something no matter how hard they looked there brains kept saying it was not true.

With what was in front of them it made those who never believed in myths or legends made them now Believe

0000000000000000000000

there we go another chapter gone. More chapters tomorrow or later on in the week please review and comment any ideas or comments will be accepted.

Till laters


	10. Hard to Believe

Thanks again to everyone.

Oosososososososos

"I- I," Fury said. Lizzie could tell that he was having trouble believing his eyes, but that didn't mean she didn't like watching his squirm. With an amused smirk she decided to milk this for all it's worth.

"I'm waiting" Lizzie said cupping her ear and leaning forward.

"I... believe," he said through gritted teeth.

"There, now was that so hard?"

"Yes."

Suddenly they started circling the hellicarrier like vultures.

"What's happening," her father whispered to her.

"I-I don't know, I've never seen them act like this," she whispered back.

"You don't think that they're after Fury do you?"

"No, they loved Skrill, but they also respect him and his beliefs."

"So?"

"If there's one thing I know about Skrill, it's that he lived by 'An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.'"

"Then what are they after?" For this she had no response, she couldn't bring herself to say it. She looked at the dragons with a look she could not explain.

0000000000000

Lizzie let her feet dangle over the edge. Briarus was swimming with his brothers and sisters. Lizzie just smiled as she watched the dragons play in the clear water. She just hid herself from everyone else on the ship like she had always done in her life. She preferred being alone, away from people. She leant her chin on her arm as she kept her eyes on the swimming beasts below her. Briarus looked up and egged her to join them. She shook her head in rejection. He began to swim to the helicarrier and hopping up to where Lizzie was hanging over. His nose touching her bare feet. She giggled as his warm snout touched the soles of her feet.

"No Briarus. I don't like water that much." She knew he understood with the emotion in his eyes. He rose his head before diving back into the water. She heard a door open behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Steve walking behind her. He was carrying a small tray of food. She smiled at him before returning her focus back to the dragons.

"Thought you might want some food." Steve said placing the tray down next to her.

"Thanks." She said looking up to her father.

"How come you are not playing with them." He asked.

"When I was younger I nearly drowned. So I am not a huge fan of open water." she exclaimed clenching her fist.

"How are you feeling and everything?" He asked.

"Feeling better." She said thinking about Skrill. A few tears tell down her cheek, before she quickly wiped the with the sleeve. "Do you ever miss anyone Steve?" She asked.

"I miss a lot of people Lizzie. My parents. The Howling Commandos. Peggy. My friend Bucky. He felt the knot feeling in this throat tighten. So to answer your question Lizzie. Yes I do I miss a lot of people Lizzie. You have to deal with the fact that they are no longer walking among us, but their memories live on in our minds." He pointed to his head.

"Tell me about them." She asked as she looked at him.

"Where do I begin? Well the Howling Commandos were the most bravest men you would ever know. We fought against Hydra in WWII. They were Dum-Dum Dugan, James Falsworth, Jim Morita, Gabe Jones and Jacques Dernier. Bucky was my closest friend. We were at the same orphanage together. He was like my bodyguard. He protected me from all the bigger kids."

"You a skinny little runt? No not possible. Don't believe you." She said with humour in her voice.

"Sure was." Steve laughed.

"Who was Peggy?" Steve sighed.

"She was a Agent for S.S.R. She was the one who made me into 'this'." He exclaimed gesturing to his body. "She was one hell of a beautiful girl Lizzie." He stopped there. Lizzie moved closer to her father. She placed her hand over her father's.

"I am sorry if this is hard for you to talk about."

"It is OK. You are the first person that I can talk about them."

"Did you love her?"She asked. Steve looked at her surprised. "Sorry I should not have asked."

"Its is OK. Yes I did."

"I bet you miss all of them loads."

"Yes I do." He paused before looking at Lizzie. He could see the sadness in her eyes. "You really do miss Skrill don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

Steve watched his daughter look unhappy. "At least you have the dragons now to keep the memories alive."

"I guess you are right. But I am scared for losing the image of him forever." She said.

"Maybe you don't have to. I can draw him for you."

"Are you sure you want to do that for me?"

"Of course think of it as a gift from me to you."

"Thank you Da-Steve." She corrected herself.

Steve noticed what she said. He smiled. "Lizzie I am sorry for what happened earlier in your life. If I had known-"

Don't. Don't do that to yourself. You were frozen Steve. Don't blame yourself. It was S.H.I.E.L.D's fault I was created."

"Can we try and make this work."

"Dragons too?" She asked pointing down to the dragons.

"Ha. OK dragons too. As long as they dont chew the furniture." She smirked at his remark before nodding. There was a awkward silence between them for a while. Steve watched his daughter. She was him in every way. Her image. Her personality. Her heard and soul. He smiled.

"So what do you want me to call you. Dad? Daddy. Well I can say I am too old for the last word."

"Whatever you want. Well its late you better get some sleep." He stood up and walked over and kissed her head. She closed her eyes. The only one to ever do that was Lucy. She smiled, as the tears began to think of Lucy. She opened her eyes, looking at her dad. He saw the tears but he didn't bother to say anything. He just stood back.

"Sure. Ill eat this before I head for the sack." Steve nodded before leaving her alone. She sighed. Awkward.__She thought to herself.

She sat alone in the shadows eating slowly. She watched the dragons as they were beginning to fly away from the carrier. She saw Briarus fly over to Lizzie and landed next to her.

"Where are they going Briarus?" She asked. Briarus lay down next to her and closed his eyes. Lizzie knew they went back to the island to rest.

"So how will they come back?" Briarus had something in his mouth. He dropped it next to her. It was a small gold whistle with a dragon design on the metal. She placed it in her mouth and blew. It didn't give a pretty little song like a song bird would in the early morning but it had a soft melody. She smiled as she fell back and lay her head on Briarus' body. He moved his wing to cover her body.

"Good night Briarus." Before she fell into a deep slumber. Briarus watched her before closing his eyes.

"Good Night Elizabeth." He whispered.

0000000000000

Briarus can speak well sort off lol. Enjoy guys


	11. The past of Tinagalia

Lizzie woke up in the morning with something breathing on her. She opened her eyes and saw that Briarus was standing over her with a rather fish in his mouth. He dropped the fish on her stomach.

"Ugh Briarus. What is this?" She asked with disspproval in her voice. "Why do I even ask you anything its not like you can reply to me anyway" She tossed the fish off her stomach. Briarus looked at her with almost upset eyes. It was not of sadness but of upset with her words.

"I can answer your questions Elizabeth." He said. Elizabeth looked at the dragon next to her.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I can answer-." He tried to say before he was interrupted.

"Woah woah Woah. Wait a second. Did you just speak to me? YOU CAN TALK!"

"Yes. I did just speak with you."

"Oh God. This is dream. I am dreaming. Now when I pinch my cheek you are not talking to me." She closed her eyes as pinched her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Briarus in her face.

"Hello." He said.

"I am not dreaming am I?" She asked.

"I am afraid not Elizabeth." He exclaimed.

"When did you learn to talk anyway?" She asked.

"Since 70 years ago."

"Ok. Understandable. Wait Skrill spoke like this to me."

"Yes we all can speak like the humans."

"So what is up with all the moans,grunts, roars and huffing if you can talk like humans."

"Well that is how we communicate normally with each other."

"Like traditionally?" She asked.

"I suppose you can put it like that."

But your voice sounds so young and your as old as my father." Briarus gave her an evil look. "Sorry."

"No not at all. I am only your age too."

"Wait this is getting confusing. You learned to speak 70 years ago. Right?" Briarus nodded. "So how are you my age? And wait a second. You seem...bigger."

"Come we things to discuss. Here is not the place to discuss things like this." He said as he bent down to her level.

" I want old Briarus back, but at least you dont have to hit me with that tail anymore. You can say you dont like me." Lizzie hopped on his back as they flew into in to the sky.

"Why did it take you so long to speak to me?"

"We did not want to startle you." Briarus landed on the mountain ledge of the island from the previous day.

"Brothers. Sisters. We have a guest." He called. The earth began to shake around them as the dragons came running out of the small caves in the side of the mountain.

"Queen Tinagalia." One dragon called throwing its weight on Lizzie as she was thrown onto the floor with a large smack. "We have missed you. Would you like a fish?" He held out his tail which wrapped itself over a fish. The dragon's voice was almost that of a child. It had a tone of innocence.

"No thanks. I have had enough raw fish for one day." Looking over a Briarus. He huffed at her comment. She stood up slowly watching the dragons who were all in front of her.

"Ok." With that the small blue dragon gulped it down.

"Was it nice?"

"Very." The dragon licked it mouth as Lizzie just stared at the dragon in front of her.

"Hey don't I know you." She asked. "Your the dragon that Briarus threw in the air in China."

"Yes I am. You remember me. I feel honoured. I am Lavran. A water dragon."

"Throwing hatchings are classed as a harmless lesson in our culture."

"Harmless...Horse shit Briarus!"

"Horse shit. What is that?"

"Well its poop from a horse."

"Whats a horse?" One dragon asked.

"Errrr this might take a while to explain." She exclaimed.

"Come Queen Tinagalia. We have things to show you." Lavran wrapped his tail around her wrist and he pulled her into the cave. The other dragons moved to make a walk way. As Lizzie walked down the walk way, she looked at the dragons who had all begun to bow.

"Why are they bowing Lavran?" She asked the young dragon as they walked into the cave.

"They are bowing their allegiance to you." The dragon said looking at her with the eyes.

"Their allegiance?" She questioned.

"You are their Queen." Lavran answered.

"What do you mean Queen?" She asked puzzled.

"Come look." Lavran said as he let go of her wrist. He walked to a a door with the symbol that was on her old pendant.

"Only you can open this door." Lizzie looked down at her right hand. The mark was still there. Lavran licked the mark as it made it burn. Lizzie closed her eyes as the pain.

"Place your hand on the symbol." Lavran said to her. He helped her lift her hand up with his head, and placed it on the symbol. The door began to shake before sliding open. The other dragons were behind them. The sounds of wonder and awe could be heard. Briarus flew next to Lizzie helping her up.

They walked into the cave the room was lit with different colour lights that reminded her of the Aurora Borealis. She noticed there were drawings on the walls of the room. She slowly walked towards the walls to get a closer look. She placed her right hand to the wall before a bright light pulled her into wormhole.

_***Flashback Sequence***_

_**Lizzie stood there in what looked like a war zone. She noticed the people in front of her who were trapped by the fire. The fire surrounded them all. The heat from the flames was making her sweat. She saw the black eyes through the flames. The shadow laughed. He laughed with evil in his voice.**_

"_**Where are your powers now Tinagalia?Huh?" The voice said.**_

_**The queen stood there covered in blood as her people cowered behind her. **_

"_**Your majesty. It is time to use the Blue star." A young solider came up behind her. His blonde hair and his blue eyes. He was tall and handsome. His voice was familar**_

"_**You are right Briarus."**_

_**''Briarus?'' Her black dragon. That was HIM. It was him with legs and fingers and hands. She stood there in shock.**_

_**''Sanka. Your rule on this planet has come to an end. With the power of the blue crystal I cast you into**_ _**oblivion, where you shall live in darkness and torture forever. The blue crystal shone bright around the queen.''**_

_**''You fool you do know what is going to happen now. You are all cursed from using the crystal.'' **_

_**''A price to pay to stop you is worth me dying.'' The crystal trapped the evil being in the light and made it into a crystal of pure darkness. His eyes could be seen. The black crystal flew up into the sky before flying into space. The queen stood there. The blossoms surrounded her feet as they worked their way up her body. **_

_**''Queen Tinagalia.'' One young cried. ''Please dont go.''**_

_**''Lavran.'' It was lavran a small young boy with blonde hair. **_

_**''There is no victory with out sacrifice. See you soon Lavran. All of you see you soon.'' She smiled as the blossoms took her the heavens. Lizzie's eyes began to water at what happened in front of her. She looked at the queen's people. Her people were transforming. Her people were transforming into the dragons she saw in the future.**_

_**She noticed that Briarus was standing next to her. She tried to place her hand on his shoulder but it went through like he was a ghost. He turned around his eyes boring into her eyes. He was crying. She let the tears fall. Before the light threw her back into the present.**_

_*** END ***_

Elizabeth opened her eyes before collapsing onto the floor. Lavran and Briarus flew over to her. They nudged her to get her up. She looked at the small alter. She noticed the small light that was hovering over a small statue. She shrugged the dragons away from her before walking up to the alter. The light disappeared into the statue. She placed her hands on the statue. She closed her eyes. The statue began to crack before the statue blew up into a million pieces. She opened her eyes to see a tiara in her hands. She walked back down the steps that led up the alter. Briarus and Lavran watched her.

"Time to talk to my subjects." She said to the dragons. The moved to the side to let her walk They walked out the cave, to see the dragons were waiting for her. She walked over to a large boulder. She stood up on it.

"From when I was younger I knew I was made for something greater." She paused before taking a large breath in. " Your brother The Skrill told me before he died I was made to rule and lead you guys in to war. A war that is as old as time itself. I saw what happened those years ago moments ago in that cave. How you were all cursed. How she made the ultimate sacrifice to stop Sanka. I am the daughter a hero myself. I am the daughter Steven Rogers also known as Captain America." The dragons looked at each other.

"We all know in this cave what is about to happen in the next months. Sanka is close to his full power. I will elad you all to battle not only as your equal but as your sister." She raised her arm into the air, with the tiara in her hand. " I am your Queen Tinagalia. Now who is going to be my brother and my sister. And fight with me. " All the dragons made a mighty roar. She smiled as she placed the tiara on her head. She noticed her hair had began to change to a silver blonde.

Come Briarus. Time to show the world. She called Briarus who flew down next to her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As I damn well as ill ever be." She said. Briarus roared as he took to the sky as they flew back to the helicarrier.

"Where the hell is Elizabeth?" Fury said as he walked on to the Bridge annoyed.

"Off with the dragons mostly." Stark said.

"She is dangerous person to be let on the world."

"We all are Natasha." Steve said annoyed at the comments about his daughter. "She is not dangerous as we think. She knows these dragons like the back of her hand. She knows what she is doing. So dont call her dangerous."

"Hey look." Bruce pointed out the bridge window. The black shadow of Briarus was getting closer. Briarus stopped before he hit the glass. Lizzie hopped on the side before walking through the glass.

"How the hell did you do that? And what is up with the new hair." Fury asked.

"Something I picked up from my little trip." Briarus transformed into small pocket size dragon before smashing threw the glass and flying onto Lizzie's shoulders. The sky outside began to become cloudy and stormy. Thor stood up and looked around.

"Dear friends we are not alone now." He ran up to the flight deck. The rest of the avengers followed the demi god. Lizzie smiled. As she sat down with Briarus licking her face. She smiled. She heard the footsteps sound closer. She closed her eyes. She knew who was on this ship.

"Hello Odin. Hello Loki." She said looked at the door way.

"Hello Tinagalia." Odin said.


	12. Odin and Loki Return

"Hello Tinagalia or should I just call you Elizabeth." Odin said. Lizzie watched the the Viking god walk closer to her. She kept her eyes on him like a hawk. Briarus was confused at the situation. He kept looking at Lizzie and then at the god.

"Just call me Elizabeth Odin."

"How dare you speak to my father that way. You shall address him as All Father."

"Thor. She has a right to call me by my first name. Her story is of legend around the worlds."

"Her story? What you mean her story? She is just a lab experiment as far as I am concerned." Clint shouted from the back. Briarus began to flap his wings.

"Hey. Hawkeye. Here catch." She threw her dragon at him. He transformed in mid air pushing him on the floor. His large claws pressed onto Clint neck, making him red.

"Never talk about her like that in front of me human. Or it will be the last thing you ever do. Understand." Clint nodded, as Briarus let him go before roar in his face.

"You just talked." Stark said startled.

"Yes so. What of it Stark?" Briarus said annoyed.

"Nothing." Tony said with a shake in his tone of voice.

"Briarus." Lizzie warned. Briarus looked at his Queen.

"Apologies Lizzie." He bowed down before standing beside his queen.

"So the story and myths are true. The dragons speak. How long has it been Briarus?"

"Too long Viking." Briarus grumpily said. He noticed Thor was getting impatient he was playing with Mjonior, tighening his grasp around the handle.

"Thunder god. You want to fight lets take this outside. NOW!" Briarus smashed threw the bridge window as Thor followed. The whole of bridge walked out to the flight deck. Lizzie followed but her pace was more slow. She knew what was going to happen in the next few moments.

The sun had now disappeared all together. The dark storm clouds surrounded the helicarrier. The waves began to hit the side of the carrier. Making it rock a little. Odin walked beside her with Loki next to him.

Odin call your son to stop this fight he will end much worse than the dragon.

I can not child. My son has problems with beasts like your dragon.

Beasts. Briarus. The dragon looked down at her. Rip him to pieces. She shouted. You might enjoy this Loki. She said pointing at the God of mischief. She closed her eyes. She heard Briarus give a long battle cry. She felt the wind pick up, the storm gaining power. But it was not Thor doing this. She suddlenly shot her eyes open as the sight in front of her made her smirk. The dragons from the island had all arrived standing around Thor.

"You battle one of us. You battle all of us." One dragon said standing in front of Briarus. Briarus flew closer to Thor.

"Fly back down." He said angrily. Thor flew back down to the flight deck. His eyes on the floor.

"My dragons maybe be beasts that look like they will kill but don't ever force one into battle. You. Will. Lose." She said jumping off the side onto Briarus back. " Odin you are here for only one reason because you never seem to get involved in this world's business. So the answer is yes. He is beginning to gain power. And I hope on your sake he does not go for Asgard first." With that the dragons all disappeared into the dark clouds.

"What was that about?" Tony said.

"We need to prepare for war. The time draws closer with each second." Odin said walking back inside to the helicarrier

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the dragons landed on the beach, Elizabeth was in a foul mood with her dragon. She hopped off Briarus before confronting him.

"BRIARUS!" She yelled at the black dragon. "What is your god damn problem today. When did you turn to a Pm-Sing crack whore."

"I do not want to talk about I and it is none of your concern" . He replied turning away from Elizabeth.

"No you will answer your Queen. NOW!" Briarus looked at Lizzie with shock.

"You always had anger problems in your past life Tinagalia. Always yelling when you never got your way like a spoilt child." Briarus turned back around, before flicking his tail knocking her into a tree.

"Prove to me that you are her Elizabeth Rogers. I HAVE FAITH IN YOU. I always knew you would return so .RIGHT." He hissed before flapping his wings before taking to the sky. He paused for a second looking down at his brothers and sisters. "Your choice siblings. With me or her." He said with detest in his voice.

A few dragons looked around at each other with confusion before looking at the teenager behind them. Lavran walked towards the fallen girl who had blood flowing down her face.

"Her." He stood over the Queen staring at the much bigger dragon.

"You made your bed now lay in it. Anyone else?"

"The queen." Some dragons chanted moving closer to Lizzie. While other dragons still didn't know where do go. They slowly walked backwards towards Lizzie who was standing up.

"You see Briarus. We chose her over our own kind. She is our mother. Our salvation. Our Queen. You are alone now." Lavran boldly said.

"FINE. See what happens when I am no longer here to protect you all." He let out a mighty roar before leaving them. Lizzie let out a sad sigh before walking slowly to the cave.

" Thank you all of you. The dragons simply nodded. She felt two dragon on either sides as they supported her frail body as she walked in to the cave entrance.

"You are hurt your majesty." Lavran said worried. He bent down and nudged the wound on her head. Cleaning the tongue with his tongue. Lizzie was spacing in and out of conscious. Her head kept rocking from side to side.

" I am fine Lavran. I am just very sleepy." She placed her head down on the rock floor. "Wake me up later Lavran." Her eyes shut for a few seconds. Lavran nodded before he bent down to lie next to her. His eyes watched her like a mare watching her new born foal walk for the first time. The other dragons followed the smaller dragon by lying down as the moon began to rise above the mountain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

What do you think about Briarus new attitude. Don't worry it wont be forever. Thanks again everyone.


	13. To Leave is never easy

Lavran woke up to see that Lizzie was lying on her back. Her eyes remained shut. Lavran got closer to the sleeping human before nudging her. Her chest was not rising as it should be.

" Queen Tinagalia. Wake up its morning."

No response.

"Queen Tinagalia?" The other dragons began to wake up at the commotion that was in front of her. "Someone get her father." Lavran said to a larger dragon. The larger dragon nodded, before flying as fast as he could into the sky to get Steve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Steve woke up in a sweat. He kept having his nightmares. They had been the same for a few weeks. of Elizabeth in flames. Blood around her face. He got out of bed and walked to his bathroom. Splashing his face with ice cold water. He lent on the sink looking at himself in the mirror. He grabbed a shirt before walking out his room. The middle of the night was his favourite time to walk around. There were not many people about and he could be left with his thought. He walked to the helicarrier flight deck. The full moon shone in the clear sky. The sky were twinkling like they were small precious diamonds. We saw something fly in the clear sky. He squinted to get a better look. It had wings. So he thought it was Briarus with Elizabeth. But as the beast got closer it was not Briarus. The dragon hovered above him.

"Are you the father of the Queen?" The beast asked.

"Elizabeth?" He replied

"Yes. That is her mortal name."

"Yes I am."

"You need to come with me quick." There was no reply. Steve hopped on the dragon's back, as the beast flew into the moon light. Steve watched as he came into land on the island. The dragon flew into the cave. Steve noticed all the colours that were in front of him. He didn't care about that though. Where was his daughter. A small frame of Lavran ran up to him.

"Come quick. She is not breathing or moving. Please help her." Lavran pleaded. Lavran pulled him to where Lizzie was lying. She had pale skin, that off a ghost. Steve knelt down to his daughter. He bent his head to her chest. No heartbeat.

" Dont you dare be dead. He pleaded with her. He began to do CPR. The dragons watched her with anxious eyes. " Please don't be dead. Elizabeth please come on please open your eyes for me. Please." He whispered, as he knelt there picking his daughter's lifeless body from the ground. Rocking it like she was baby. The silent cries. The tears which fell on her cold skin. The dragon's began to dip their heads down. The dragon eyes which remained emotionless had tears fall down.

"I am sorry. I should have been here when you needed me. I love you." He cried one last time. He felt something stir in his arms. He looked down to see Lizzie's chest was moving. Lizzie. He whispered moving her hair from her face. She opened her eyes began to flutter open.

"Dad." She crocked.

" Shhhhhh. I am here. Its OK. Glad to see you back." He said wiping his eyes.

" Why are you here? Have you been crying?"

" No just had something in my eye. Your dragons told me you were in trouble. I was doing what any father would do for their child." He exclaimed as he helped her sit up.

" Thank you." She said. Lavran walked up in front of her. His eyes were wet from the tears.

"Thank you Lavran." The small juvenile ran into her arms. She placed them around his neck, holding him close, giving him a quick kiss on his nose. She looked at the other dragons. " Thank you all of you. I am forever in your debt." She looked around. "Still no Briarus?"

"No Highness."

" Well he knows where we are, once he has calmed down." Steve helped her up. " I want to go home with you dad. I want this to work out. I want this to start a new. Just me and you." She looked at the other dragons.

" I need to go with my father. I want to start a new life have a better life than before."

"Then we can come with you."

Lizzie shook her head. " No you cant. I will be in the city, with loads of people. You guys wont fit in. You will stick out like a sore thumb." She noticed the dragons looked down sad. " But that does not mean I will forget any of you. I still have this." She showed them the whistle Briarus gave her. She tightened her grasp around the whistle, as she thought of Briarus. " If I need you I will call you. She felt something nudge her leg. She noticed Lavran was next to her. She bent down.

" I know this is going to be hard for you. But don't worry I promise I will be back." She held out her hand and raised her small finger. Lavran wrapped his tail around her finger.

" Promise?"

" I promise." She said smiling as she kissed the young dragon. She stood back up before looking at her father. " Come on can we go now?" Steve nodded. The dragon that brought Steve to the island bent down to let them climb on her back. He flapped his wings before taking off to the sky. Lizzie could not look back. The tears fell down her cheeks, as they rode into the sunrise.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Great now we have lost Rogers." Fury said annoying throwing the files onto the desk. " Someone find him, before I get angry."

" Sir there is something on radar. Its moving quickly towards us. Fast." One agent said looking at the screen.

" Well put it up I want to see what the hell it is." One the screen he saw a dragon fly towards them. Fury stomped off the bridge to go up to the flight deck. He stood there, arms folded with a face of disapproval as the dragon landed. He noticed Steve and Lizzie hopped off his back. The dragon bowed it's goodbyes before flying back off.

" Where the hell have you been?" He almost yelled at the duo.

" That's none of your concern." Steve said, as he gently shoved his daughter in front of him.

" None of my concern. It is my concern. What is up with you Rogers? You only found out you had a daughter a few weeks ago and now its like you love her. She is just an experiment." Fury spat. Steve spun around looking at fury in the eye.

" She maybe just that to you. But she is my flesh and blood, and I love her. So BACK OFF. He shoved him on the floor. Don't ever talk about her in front of me like that ever again. He walked to his room with his daughter walking beside him. They arrived at his room, where he grabbed his holdall.

" Come on Lizzie." They walked out his room towards the flight deck where they saw Odin, Loki, Thor. Steve pulled her to the other way so their paths would not collide. She shrugged him off walking towards the Gods. Odin noticed her as he turned around. Lizzie gulped.

" I am sorry Thor for what my dragon did to you and sorry for talking to you Odin the way I did. I don't know what came of me."

" It takes true courage to apologise to those you have wronged young one. I will accept your apology."

"I will also accept your apology." Thor said bowing gently. She nodded before walking back to her father.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I have been a bitch lately. Thought it make everything a little better." Steve smiled at his daughter's humour. He placed his arms around her slender shoulders. The sun was already in the sky when they walked out on the flight deck. They saw Tony Stark standing next to a jet. He noticed them through his sunglasses, as he began to walk towards them.

"Thought you guys may need a ride back." Steve looked at Lizzie. She shrugged. They walked onto the jet and sat down next to each other. She lent her head on her father's shoulder's before closing her eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

here we go goes 13 up


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys just to let you know new chapters shall be up near the end of August. Still on Vacation but I have been writing up stories and new chapters and here are some updates for all you.

House MD fanfic COMPLETE.

Steve rogers fanfic complete

the sequel almost complete.

And the sequel after that is almost complete.

Clint Barton Fanfic complete.

Sherlock fanfic complete

James Bond fanfic complete

Loki fanfic complete

3 WRESTLING FANFICS COMPLETE

3 Harry potter fanfics complete.

WOW SO YES I HAVE BEEN A BUSY BUSY BUSY BEE. I SHALL WRITE MORE ON MY PROFILE WITH LITTLE SUMMARYS OF THE STORIES SO PLEASE ALL BE PATIENT


	15. The Beginning is in sight

Sorry about the last chapter if you guys were confused. I heard you body can shut down after been hit into a wall or something hard as that sorry to all who needed some help. Dragons wont be in till later in this chapter. So enjoy Love ya all.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizzie woke up to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see her father bent down in front of her. She rubbed her eyes.

"Come on sleeping beauty, we ain't got all day ya know. I have things to do." Tony stark said at the door. She stood up as she walked out the jet door. As soon as she walked out she immediately walked back in. She was still in the white dress which was now ruined with mud, dirt, blood and numerous other things. She sighed. The weather was winter in New York City but she was cut out for summer. She sighed. Steve looked at his daughter who was shivering in the cold. He took off his jacket and passed to her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes it's fine. I dont feel the cold much anyway." He said as they walked together to an awaiting car. " I just remembered you don't have any clothes to wear." Lizzie nodded.

"Ill ask the Potts to take her shopping." Tony butted in.

"Don't you have anything else to do instead of spying on people conversations and who?" Lizzie asked.

"The girl who runs my company." Tony replied.

"Ah." Lizzie said simply before watching the city drive by. She was brought up in this town like her father but she had never seen it. She went to the galleries with Lucy, and school Monday- Friday but that is what she saw. She was too scared to walk out her house.

"You have never seen New York have you." Steve asked making Lizzie come out of her thought.

"Not much. I lived here all my life I have never seen the zoo, the parks, the theatre. Its sad really." She exclaimed. "Maybe I can get to see it more since I am not a trapped person any more." They pulled up towards the familiar apartment of Steve. They got out the car and walked up the steps to the door.

"I shall leave you two now so tootles." He said with a hint of stupidity in his voice. They watched his car drive into the distance.

"How do you guys put up with him, I shall never know." She asked.

"He is not as bad as he was before. Still a jackass though. Steve said with a smirk on his lipws Steve pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. They walked in and began to walk up the stairs. The stairway was dark from the little light produced. They walked to Steve's apartment door. Lizzie held her breath. This was it. The new beginning for her and her father. Steve's apartment was basic. It had a kitchen, a sofa, a table, a bathroom, a bedroom.

" Sorry it is not much." He said, throwing his bag on the floor.

"No it is perfect. I like it." She said walking around the apartment.

"I only have one bedroom so I will take the couch." He walked into his bedroom taking out a shirt and some shorts for his daughter. " Here just until you get some new clothes." She took the clothes with gratitude.

"Do you mind if I had a bath or shower, just to clean up." She asked.

"Of course you don't need to ask me. Its your home too." He replied. She gave a small smile before walking into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door before running the taps. She pulled the dress over her head. As she places her hair into a messy bun, she walked past the mirror. She paused before she looked at herself. The cuts, the bruises, the scars all were visible. She sighed before sitting down in the bath. She took a sharp intake of breath as the hot water touched her cold skin. She rested her head before closing her eyes, letting the memories flood her mind.

"_**You always had anger problems in your past life. Always yelling when you never got your way like a spoilt child.**_

"_**Prove to me that you are her Elizabeth Rogers. I HAVE FAITH IN YOU. PROVE ME RIGHT"**_

Lizzie eyes shot open. She began to weep at the memories of Briarus. She knew what he did was wrong but there was something else that met the eye with him. Why did he hate Odin especially? Where did he go? She slowly got up out of the bath. She dressed into the shorts and shirt her father had given her before walking out back to the living room. She noticed her father was reading a book. He looked up to see his daughter with her wet silver blonde locks at the doorway. He placed the book on the table. She walked over to couch and sat down next to her father.

She picked up the book that was on the coffee table.

"Interesting." She said.

"What is?" He asked.

"Your choice of reading material." She said placing the book back on the table and sitting down.

"When I was in the orphanage this was my escape from it all. Do you read?" He asked.

"Used to. After Lucy died I could even read the lines. I could not keep my eyes open. Sorry I know this is my new beginning but I still think of the past."

"Hey. Don't worry. This is alien for you. It was alien for me when I- well you know what happened. I promise I will never lay a hand on you, unlike that dirt bag did." There was a long awkward silence.

"We don't know much about each other do we."

"No we don't."

"How about we play a little game. You ask me something I answer and ask you something. And you have to answer and tell the truth."

"Ok seems fun. What is your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"White."

"Least favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Red."

"Favourite animal?"

"Eagle."

"Otter. What they are cool." She explained with an innocent look.

"Least favourite animal?"

"None really."

"Not too big on spider. 8 legs loads of eyes ain't really my style."

"Season? And least favourite season"

"Summer. And winter."

"Spring and winter."

"Is there any boyfriends I should know about.?And you have to answer this one."

"Oh my god. Wait-. Oh no. Balls. Well crushes yes. Boyfriends never. Never being kissed."

"Never?"

"Never ever."

"Don't think about bringing any home soon." He said with a guilty look.

"How. Dare. You." She laughed punching him the arm. "Ow. Strong biceps."

"You?"

"Never had a girlfriend."

"Really. Never?"

"Never ever."

"And it makes me think where the hell I came from."

They carried onto the early hours of the morning. Steve noticed that Lizzie was asleep next to him. Her arm stretched out with her hand slight open. The small glow from her palm make Steve want to take a closer look. He gently opened her fingers to look at her palm. The glow was that of the mark of her palm.

''She never had that before.'' He thought.

Lizzie began to stir. He ran his fingers across the mark. A sharp pain went through his fingers. He backed away slowly. The glow remained on his finger tips. He gulped for a second. He gently picked her up and took her to his bed. He placed her under the covers. He wanted to stay with her and watch her sleep, but he knew he couldn't. She was still hurting. He didn't even have to ask. Her eyes were sad. There was no brightness in them as there was before. He stroked her hair before walking out to sleep on the couch.


End file.
